<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Good Afternoon by Minae_Ar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28074411">Good Afternoon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minae_Ar/pseuds/Minae_Ar'>Minae_Ar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Time of Day [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Good Afternoon, POV Second Person, Tags Are Hard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:00:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28074411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minae_Ar/pseuds/Minae_Ar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You went to your favorite store to go buy some items and went for some lunch.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Time of Day [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055717</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Good Afternoon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You arrived at your favorite store and looked around for anything new. You can here often so you knew what was normally there. After a few minutes of strolling in the store you picked a few items and got hungry.</p><p>Guess it was time to eat some lunch. You went over to the food section and couldn’t decide what to get. Someone behind you recommended their special so you decided to get it. It was really good and you thanked them. </p><p>It was a pretty tiring day so you decided to go home and rest. Watching your favourite movie before going to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>